Kai
Kai is a Morning lander turned Dark realmer that appears in the television series. Kai is a bounty hunter that will do anything for money. Appearance abilities and personality: "I'm from Morning land like the elders. But my employer, Taiyō Kahn is from Dark Realm, which makes me a Dark realmer." -Kai explaining his business to Billy and his friends Kai is a regular Morning land rooster with a ten gallon hat over his head, shading his brown eyes. He wears a red tunic and a bandana over his beak, almost making it impossible to understand what he is saying if someone has hearing impairment. Kai's name comes from tatakai, the Japanese word for fight or battle. Kai's greatest abilities comes from his archery skills. He carries flame arrows, net arrows, chain arrows and even gas arrows. According to Taiyō Kahn, Kai can pin a fly onto a tree two hundred miles away without killing it, complimenting his archery skills further. Kai's personality is laid back and nonchalant, even when things go dangerously awry. When it comes to protecting Taiyō Kahn however, he does take his job seriously as he does not want anyone to harm his employer. Kai states that since his employer is from Dark Realm, that makes him a Dark realmer, making his line of work somewhat of a mystery. History: Line of business Not much is known about Kai's past except that at one point he met the crow sorcerer Corvo who gave him a spell that slowed the aging process, giving him the impression that he's still in his forties when in actuality, he's been around for two hundred years. One day, he met the emperor of the eastern crows Taiyō Kahn who gave him an opportunity to become a member of his council. Kai initially turned down the offer, saying that he is not interested in a bodyguard job. Taiyō then stated that he would pay him so that the archer can afford food for his family. Kai agreed and since, whenever someone says that he is not from Dark Realm, he will state that he is a Dark realmer because his employer is a Dark realmer. Meeting with humans "My name is Kai. State your business here." -Kai meeting Billy and his friends for the first time One day, Kai told Taiyō Kahn about a thief who stole bread from the market. Kai easily caught him and brought him to the Kahn for his punishment. Kai stood outside the palace to make sure that no one can help the thief. He was approached by Billy, Rolly, Chick and Bantam who were all surprised that he was a Morning lander. Billy explained that they needed to speak with Taiyō Kahn because the elders were concerned of an evil coming to Morning land. Kai refused, saying that only members of Taiyō's council can speak with him, until Billy offered him a sack of drachmas (Dark Realm's currency) and Kai accepted the bribe. Billy was repulsed when the thief from earlier was sentenced to death for stealing bread for his family. Kai became furious when Kurra appeared, freed the thief and knocked out both Taiyō's advisor and sorceress Ruby and the princess of the eastern crows Jade. Both Kai and Kurra fought vigorously, with Kurra standing victorious. Kai became impressed when Kurra defeated Taiyō Kahn and refused to kill the Kahn, even though a law states that the loser must be slain so that he/she can keep their honor. Kai even became surprised when he learned that Kurra's mother was Auroran. Kai agreed with the council to let Kurra be an ambassador of the eastern crows, giving him plenty of time to think of a way of getting the young crow back for beating him. Category:Main characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Chicken